Aurora (TinyTiger28)
W.I.P. by TinyTiger28 (Mwa) Appearance She is a blinding white with ice blue underscales. Her wings are light blue, mixed in with some white and darker blues, making it look a bit galaxy like. Her talons are a silvery blue, as are her spikes and horns. Her spikes, claws, and horns, are veined with darker blue. Her eyes are neon blue. Her eyes are sunken in. Personality She is very brash and rude. Oftentimes she has trouble controlling her anger, especially when someone insults her or her brother. She will get violent at the drop of a hat. She usually hates all dragons, and is very antisocial. She hates all royals as well. Those that manage to befriend her are usually stuck trying to stop her from attacking every other dragon. She usually is extremely pessimistic, and depressed. She hates anyone drawing attention to her pessimism though. She also will often say strange things and random thoughts. She often talks about voices in her head, telling her to do things. History At the age of one, her mother, Crystal, was arrested. Her mother had trued to lead a rebellion against the ranking system, and, after that, wanted to make the IceWing tribe, and perhaps the rest of the dragons in the world, a democracy. Later she escaped the prison, but a few years later, it was rumored that she went insane and died. Aurora was always considered a freak because of her mother, even her father (Borealis) hated her and her brother. When he eventually re-married to Blizzard, she abused Aurora and North whenever they had bad rankings. Borealis turned a blind eye to this. North was usually somewhere in the middle of the rankings, in the third circle, but Aurora usually got in trouble for attacking dragons (she even attacked a prince once) and was often stuck in the seventh circle, and occasionally even was in the bottom spot. The only way she managed to escape being in the bottom rank forever was her amazing fighting skill, and smarts. She also was bullying by her step siblings, and most other dragons. Her brother wasn’t the best of fighters, since he was actually pretty small, and was bullied as well. Eventually, at five years old, she was getting more depressed and going slightly insane from isolation from other dragons, her brother was the only one who ever talked to her. Finally, when her brother was attacked by some bullies, he was maimed beyond ability to fly. This drove Aurora off the edge, and she attempted to kill the queen. She was thrown in a dungeon, and her execution was planned. Borealis, who was first circle in the adult rankings, stepped in and managed to get the queen to not kill Aurora and allow her to live her life in the dungeons. Eventually her brother managed to sneak into the dungeon one night and release her. She escaped wandered the Ice Kingdom for a time. Eventually she was found by a strange IceWing who also believed that the IceWings deserved democracy. Turns out the strange IceWing was Crystal, her mother! Slowly her mother nursed her back to health, not physically, but mentally. She still is slightly insane, but is mostly fine now. Now Crystal and Aurora are amassing an army of dragons who want to end the Monarchy.Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress